


EWW, GROSS DEE!

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Motorcycles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castielle entra a far parte della banda di motociclisti di Deanne e se all'inizio ha difficoltà col gruppo, la giusta occasione le permette di scoprire che a volte lasciarsi il passato alle spalle e passare qualche ora chinati a lavorare su di una moto ha parecchi risvolti positivi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angelica

**Author's Note:**

> Queste tre mini oneshot legate tra loro sono nate per colpa di una bella persona durante un evento su un gruppo di facebook. Si supponeva che dovessero essere delle Drabble, ma l'ispirazione è una brutta bestia che colpisce quando meno te lo aspetti, quindi sono andata vagamente oltre il limite canonico delle drabble di 110 parole. Pubblicarle separatamente dagli altri fill mi è parso naturale. Sono qualcosa di a sé stante e meritano di stare per conto loro. Quindi eccole qui.  
> Baci, Elisa.

**_Eww, gross Dee!_ **

  
_Prompt: SPN,_ _Teen!Fem!Destiel, Castielle è appena entrata nella banda di Deanne. Ha lasciato il suo vecchio gruppo 'The Heaven' per oscuri motivi._   
_I suoi la trascinano dovunque e le fanno sistemare le moto solo per il gusto di vederla in difficoltà. Deanne se ne innamora nel momento in cui vede come sa guidare la moto di Benny, seconda solo alla sua._  
 _Parole: 900_

 

_**Angelica** _

  
  
Cas odiava essere quella nuova della banda. Non che ci fossero molte alternative, non poteva più far parte dei “The Heaven”. Era già una fortuna che l'avessero accettata in questo gruppo, forse non avrebbe dovuto lamentarsi così tanto di come la trattavano. La andavano a prendere a scuola, la riportavano a casa la sera ad un orario adeguato... Certo, era una noia immensa dover fare tutte le piccole cavolate che passavano per la testa di chiunque, ma erano, appunto, solo quello, cavolate.  
 _Porta le birre da qui a là, rimetti gli attrezzi in ordine dentro la cassetta, puliscimi la moto..._  
La cosa più cattiva che avevano fatto era stata metterla di fronte ad una moto completamente smontata chiedendole i nomi dei pezzi o chiederle di provare ad aggiustare problemi inesistenti su qualche moto.  
La persona che più le interessava, comunque, era Deanne, quella che tutti vedevano come capo, anche se aveva forse solo un paio di anni più di lei e alcuni di quelli che facevano parte della banda erano parecchio più grandi di lei. Non aveva avuto occasione di parlare molto con la Winchester, le aveva rivolte un paio di domande solo il giorno in cui la banda aveva deciso se poteva far parte del loro gruppo o meno; Deanne era sempre occupata con Benny o con Sam, o comunque troppo impegnata a parlare con quella che era la cerchia di suoi amici più stretti per rivolgere la parola alla noiosa novellina un po' strana (Cas comunque non perdeva occasione per fissarla di nascosto, non solo perchè era bella esteticamente, ma perchè sembrava una bella persona in generale; in fondo lei non le ordinava mai nulla e Castielle era convinta che una volta le avesse anche sorriso apertamente quando l'aveva beccata a fissarla). Benny invece qualche volta le aveva rivolto degli incoraggiamenti gentili, un pomeriggio le aveva anche chiesto se voleva salire con lui sulla moto e a fine giornata l'aveva riaccompagnata a casa, confessandole che fino ad un anno prima era lui il nuovo arrivato.  
“Devi solo avere la tua occasione, angelo.” aveva detto criptico.  
Un paio di settimane dopo, Benny l'aveva trascinata nel cerchio di amici stretti di Deanne; per lunghi minuti non disse una sola parola, limitandosi ad ascoltare le chiacchiere degli altri, ma quando Benny le rivolse una domanda diretta, evitare di esporsi fu impossibile.  
“Hai mai guidato una moto, angelo?”  
“Quella del mio fratellastro un paio di volte.” borbottò. “Di nascosto.” aggiunse ricordandosi che essere sinceri aiutava a fare amicizia.  
“Uh, non tanto angelica quindi.” borbottò Ash, il ragazzo con il mohawk.  
“Beh, no, mi chiamo Castielle, non Angelica.” rispose lei come se fosse ovvio.  
Charlie ridacchiò.“So Precious!”  
“Ti piacerebbe provare la mia moto, Castielle?” a quella domanda di Benny qualsiasi altra chiacchiera si spense all'improvviso.  
Cas lo sentì: Benny le aveva appena fornito l'occasione di cui aveva bisogno. Se non avesse fatto casino forse avrebbero smesso di trattarla come quella nuova. Magari avrebbero anche iniziato ad includerla nelle loro chiacchiere!  
“Certo.”  
  
La moto di Benny era fantastica. Stavano solo facendo un giro e Benny stava seduto dietro di lei che le dava dritte urlandogliene nelle orecchie, ma era comunque una delle cose più belle che avesse mai fatto nella sua vita. Avrebbe voluto che non finisse mai, invece durò meno di ciò che avrebbe voluto. Non si rese neppure conto che un altro paio di moto l'avevano seguita, finchè non tornarono alla vecchia officina in cui si radunavano sempre.  
“Beh, ti viene proprio naturale. Non dovresti mai scendere da una moto tu.” si complimentò Benny rimanendo seduto sulla moto mentre Cas si alzava e fissava un po' nervosa Deanne scendere da una dei mezzi che l'avevano seguita. La bionda la osservò di rimando, prima di avvicinarsi a loro due.  
“Che moto e quante volte di preciso l'hai guidata.” disse solo, neppure col tono di una domanda, era in pratica un ordine.  
“L'ha costruita mio fratello e l'ho guidata solo tre volte.”  
Deanne la fissò per qualche istante prima di metterle un braccio intorno alle spalle e trascinarla verso gli altri, che stavano ancora bevendo Red Bull seduti in cerchio sopra a dei vecchi cuscini su delle casse di legno.  
“Gente, l'angelo qui ha appena guidato la moto di Benny come una vera pro. Altro che novellina, è una che ce l'ha nel sangue. Deve solo passare un po' di tempo con me per imparare l'ABC dei motori.”  
Sam la fissò strano. “DeeDee, è minorenne.” disse solo.  
“Sì, beh, fottiti, lascio bere la birra a te fratellino, posso insegnare a Cas a costruirsi una moto se mi va. Vuoi imparare a costruirti una moto, Cas?” le chiese, forse con una punta di malizia, ma lei non era brava a cogliere queste cose.  
Cas si perse per qualche istante negli occhi di Deanne; così da vicino erano ancora più belli di quanto avesse pensato. Annuì. Sapeva che quella era una domanda per cui la risposta era sì, anche se non aveva idea di cosa stesse accettando di preciso. Deanne la distraeva facilmente...  
“Visto, Sammy? Vogliamo solo costruire una moto, io e Cas.” esclamò trascinandola con sé e facendola sedere tra lei e Benny, che le sorrise facendole un occhiolino, prima di passarle una lattina di soda.  
  
Costruire una moto richiedeva più conoscenze di quante Cas avesse preventivato. E molto più tempo. Oltre che molta vicinanza con Deanne e parecchio sudore. Non tutto sprecato nell'alzare oggetti.

 


	2. Oh.

**_Eww, gross Dee!_ **

  
  
_Prompt:_ _ Fem!Destiel. Stanno costruendo la moto di Cas, c'è ust e Cas fissa troppo a lungo le braccia muscolose di Deanne, il sudore sulla fronte e il grasso sulle sue mani quindi capita che si faccia male e che non metta le mani dove dovrebbe. _   
Parole: 550  
 __**  
  
Oh.  
  
  
**

“Non posso farti fare una singola cosa da sola per un unico istante che riesci a farti male, eh Cas?” borbottò Deanne preoccupata, tenendole ferma la mano tra le sue mentre cercava di metterle della pomata sulle dita arrossate dalla scottatura.  
Cas, comunque, non fece molto caso al dolore, intenta com'era a fissare la canotta di Deanne bagnata dal sudore che lasciava poco alla fantasia. Se solo il tessuto fosse stato bianco, Castielle era sicura che non ci sarebbe stato proprio nulla da dover semplicemente immaginare.  
“Castielle?” esclamò Dee sventolandole una mano davanti agli occhi.  
Cas arrossì appena e si schiarì la voce prima di parlare. “Scusa, cercavo di estraniarmi. Sai, per non pensare alle dita...”  
Deanne la fissò negli occhi. “Non sei una brava bugiarda, Cas. Qualcosa non va?” chiese spostandole dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli che le era uscita dalla coda. Cas si mordicchiò le labbra, mentre inconsciamente inclinava la testa verso il tocco di Deanne.  
“Io... È solo che non sono brava in queste cose e non voglio deluderti.” Non era una bugia in fondo; Cas davvero non era portata per trafficare nei meccanismi di una moto e temeva che DeeDee perdesse interesse nei suoi confronti se non fosse riuscita ad imparare come costruire qualcosa di decente da sola.  
“Non fare la stupida, Cas, ti stai impegnando e stai facendo del tuo meglio! Diamine, quando ho spiegato queste cose a Sam gli ci sono voluti due giorni e tre dita rotte per rinunciare a metter le mani su una moto se non per guidarla.” rispose Deanne stringendo tra le sue la mano sana di Cas-che tanto sana non era poi, due dita erano ancora fasciate dove si era tagliata la settimana precedente. “Insomma, guarda cosa ti sei fatta in queste settimane alle mani. Eppure sei qui, che lavori con me come niente fosse, che impari cose nuove ogni giorno. Anche quando non potevi lavorare sei venuta qui e mi hai tenuto compagnia, mi hai fatto domande... Come potresti deludermi?”  
“Mi piace vederti lavorare sulla moto.” confessò Castielle. “E quando mi spieghi le cose parli con così tanta passione che è impossibile non starti ad ascoltare.”  
Deanne la fissò negli occhi. “Quindi quando mi hai messo la mano sul sedere non era un incidente. Ti piaccio davvero.”  
Castielle arrossì ancora e per qualche istante la guardò stupita. “Era un incidente, non volevo farlo intenzionalmente. Però quando è successo non son riuscita a trattenermi dall'indugiare...” Poi si coprì il voltò con le mani, pensando di voler sprofondare. Aveva sperato così tanto che Deanne se ne fosse dimenticata.  
“Beh, non posso dire di non aver apprezzato la cosa.” rispose DeeDee, una delle sue mani che si poggiava sulla coscia sinistra di Cas, che sussultò e la fissò tra le dita delle mani che aveva ancora sul viso. Deanne aveva quell'espressione sorniona che le vedeva sempre quando fingeva di flirtare con qualcuno della banda; stavolta però non sembrava che stesse fingendo.  
“Quindi?” chiese solo Castielle.  
“Quindi l'unica che non si è accorta che voglio scopare con te dal giorno in cui ti ho vista guidare la moto di Benny, sei tu.”  
“Oh”. Disse Cas, non sapendo neppure lei cosa fare delle sue mani, ora. O di qualsiasi parte del suo corpo, se per questo.  
“Già, oh.” mormorò ridacchiando Deanne.

 


	3. Gross

**_Eww, gross Dee!_ **

  
  
_Prompt:_ _Fem!Destiel. Primo giro sulla moto di Cas + conseguente prima volta. Bonus+: Dopo il sesso, Deanne adora vedere il suo giubbotto addosso a Cas. Bonus ++: Cas ha un kink per quella parte del collo di Deanne che diventa sempre rossa dopo che la bacia._ __  
Parole: 1380  
  


_**Gross** _

  
  
Deanne l'abbracciava da dietro a sé così forte che era quasi impossibile che riuscissero a muoversi, ma Cas ne era contenta. La sua fidanzata le aveva detto che aveva una sorpresa e da come negli ultimi giorni DeeDee aveva parlato in continuazione degli ultimi pezzi della moto che erano finalmente arrivati ed erano perfetti, Castielle sapeva perfettamente che la sorpresa era la sua moto, quella a cui avevano lavorato insieme per tanto tempo e a cui Deanne aveva voluto dare i ritocchi finali da sola.  
“La amerai”, le aveva detto un giorno qualche settimana prima, baciandola sulla bocca, prima di cacciarla dalla parte di garage in cui tenevano le moto e mandarla a chiacchierare con gli altri, che fuori si godevano le prime calde giornate di primavera. A Castielle era dispiaciuto non poter passare tanto tempo come al solito con la sua ragazza, ma sapeva che non era perchè stesse perdendo interesse in lei che l'aveva cacciata dal garage.  
Ora però, l'eccitazione all'idea che dietro le porte del vecchio stabile ci sarebbe stata una moto tutta sua, che aveva aiutato Deanne a costruire? Avrebbe quasi voluto caricarsi Dee in braccio e correre a vederla, ma sapeva per esperienza che non sarebbe riuscita a correre con la sua fidanzata caricata sulla schiena.  
Quando finalmente arrivarono all'entrata, Deanne le disse di chiudere gli occhi e lei ubbidì, mentre la sentiva aprire le doppie porte del garage.  
“Apri.” le mormorò nell'orecchio e lei di nuovo eseguì. Di fronte a lei, parcheggiata nel mezzo della stanza in cui di solito l'intera banda passava le sue giornate, stava la sua moto. Era identica a quella di Deanne a vederla così, ma quando le si avvicinò notò una piccola iscrizione nella calligrafia ordinata della sua ragazza.  
“Sarai sempre il mio angelo. -Dee”  
Castielle l'abbracciò e le stampò un bacio mozzafiato sulle labbra per impedirsi di dire a Deanne una cosa che ormai sapeva era infinitamente vera; solo, non aveva idea se fosse la cosa migliore da fare dirglielo in quel momento. Voleva che Deanne lo ricordasse per sempre, che fosse speciale e che contasse davvero, non che sembrasse forzato da quel regalo inestimabile.  
“Deanne, andiamo a farci un giro. Prendi la tua moto.” le mormorò sulle labbra.  
La sua ragazza le regalò uno di quei suoi sorrisi rari, quelli sbiechi, con i denti che si intravedevano appena tra le labbra morbide e che la facevano impazzire quando le riusciva di metterli sul viso di Deanne. Dio se la amava.  
  
Se ne andarono in giro per ore, cercando le strade più deserte della città per poter viaggiare l'una accanto all'altra, giocando a chi stava seguendo l'altra in quello che a tutti gli effetti sembrava il corteggiamento di due animali. Non la stupì, quindi, che quando ritornarono verso la città Deanne la portasse non al garage, ma a casa sua, dove Cas sapeva la famiglia di Dee non ci sarebbe stata.  
Non fu nemmeno Dee ad iniziare le cose, anzi, per una volta Cas voleva dare qualcosa a Deanne. Lei aveva fatto così tanto per lei in quei mesi, come poteva non volerla ripagare in qualche modo, anche se solo donandole la sua verginità. Sapeva dov'era la stanza di Deanne, ci era stata qualche volta, e appena la porta fu chiusa alle loro spalle, ci schiacciò contro Dee per darle un bacio che parlava delle sue intenzioni, un bacio che la fece sentire incredibilmente a casa, come pochi minuti prima, alla guida della sua moto.  
Si svestirono a vicenda quasi con troppa fretta, ma il contatto con la pelle nuda della sua ragazza era abbastanza per ricordarle che non era poi così male che ora il giubbotto di Deanne o i suoi jeans fossero a terra. Quando Deanne iniziò a lasciarle una scia di baci caldi sul collo, Cas sentì quasi le gambe cederle; Dee le faceva sempre quell'effetto, le faceva sentire come se fosse davvero un angelo e potesse spiccare il volo da un momento all'altro, come un palloncino. Ma in quel momento, ora che le labbra calde di Deanne le tormentavano il collo, l'incavo delle spalle, il seno... Sentiva che l'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto succederle era sciogliersi in una pozza sul pavimento. Provava un calore così profondo che le riusciva quasi difficile pensare e non si accorse neppure di aver chiuso gli occhi finchè Deanne non le prense il viso tra le mani e le chiese di aprirli.  
“Cas, ho bisogno di te.” le mormorò, gli occhi verdi belli come mai li aveva visti, lucidi non di lacrime, ma di passione, la stessa che probabilmente era nei suoi.  
“Ti voglio tanto quanto tu vuoi me.” rispose prima di trascinarla sul letto.  
Non era come dirsi ti amo, Castielle lo sapeva bene, ma, per qualche ragione sconosciuta, sentiva come se valesse di più. Non le sembrava detto nel senso di bisogno fisico, non nel lato sessuale della cosa, per quanto ci fosse ovviamente anche quella sfumatura; no, era un bisogno più profondo, una necessità di esserci una nella vita dell'altra in qualunque momento. Ed era stupido pensare che sarebbero state insieme tutta la loro vita, erano così giovani.. Ma per quanto riguardava Castiel, se avesse potuto durare per sempre, se avesse dovuto rinunciare a tutto per Deanne, lo avrebbe fatto, senza se e senza ma, perchè lei le era stata vicina in qualsiasi momento, anche quando Cas le aveva raccontato della sua famiglia, anche quando quella famiglia avevano dovuto affrontarla insieme la prima volta che Deanne era stata a casa sua.  
Non stava dando a Deanne solo la sua verginità in quel momento, le stava mettendo in mano tutta se stessa, sperando che la fiducia che riponeva in lei non venisse mai spezzata.  
  
Fuori era praticamente buio quando Cas parlò per la prima volta dopo che ebbero fatto l'amore. In realtà non parlò neppure, ridacchiò solo dopo esser stata accoccolata per lunghissimi minuti contro il fianco di Deanne ed averle riempito di baci il collo e averla baciata a lungo sulla bocca con molta più calma di come si erano baciate fino a poco prima.  
“Cosa?” Chiese Dee, una risata anche nella sua voce.  
“Il tuo collo arrossato. Lo adoro.” rispose solo rifugiandosi con il viso in quel punto.  
“Non prendermi in giro.” borbottò quindi lei dandole un pizzicotto sul fianco, che invece di infastidirla la fece solo ridere.  
Sarebbero rimaste lì sul letto a godersi i loro corpi ancora caldi per ore se non avessero sentito entrambi l'auto della signora Winchester parcheggiarsi nel vialetto di casa.  
“Cazzo, mia madre.” mormorò Deanne, mentre si alzavano in fretta e iniziavano a vestirsi.  
Cas era sicura di aver preso per sbaglio le mutande dell'altra, ma non che a lei servissero, Dee si era già infilata i jeans e le stava passando il suo giubbotto di pelle mentre cercava di finire di infilarsi la canotta con una mano sola.  
“Deanne, quello è il tuo.” disse ridacchiando mentre si allacciava i jeans e toglieva pieghe invisibili dalla t-shirt.  
Dee portò gli occhi al cielo. “Lo so, voglio che porti il mio.”  
Cas la fissò per qualche istante, mordicchiandosi il labbro prima di prenderlo in mano e tenerlo stretto contro il suo petto. Deanne le passò accanto e aprì la finestra, cercando poi di mettere vagamente in ordine il letto. Si sedettero sul letto e accesero la tv sulla scrivania di Deanne proprio un istante prima che Mary aprisse la porta.  
“Dee, ho visto un'altra moto e mi son preoccupata.” esordì prima di notare Castielle. “Oh, è la tua nuova moto, cara?”  
Cas annuì, arrossendo un po'. Dee e sua madre si parlarono ancora per qualche istante, prima che Mary uscisse, ricordando a Deanne che si stava facendo tardi, prima di chiudere la porta ripetendo a sua figlia di gettare la sua biancheria nel cesto in bagno.  
A quell'ultima frase vide la sua ragazza mettersi le mani sul viso le orecchie che diventano rosse all'improvviso.  
“Dee, non è la prima volta che tua madre dice cose del genere quando sono qui.” disse ridendo e facendole una carezza sul dorso della mano.  
Lei rispose solo indicandole le mutandine di Cas, ancora abbandonate proprio accanto alla porta.  
Castielle non sarebbe più riuscita a guardare negli occhi Mary.  
“EWW! GROSS, DEE!” urlò Sam dalla cucina.  
Non sarebbe riuscita a guardare negli occhi neppure Sam.

 


End file.
